


the Sleeper

by Necalosse



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necalosse/pseuds/Necalosse





	the Sleeper

水晶爆炸的时候诺夏隔着两个人看着聚光灯下几乎惨白肤色的灵药。

无状态的眼泪落了一滴，极快地被拭去。

灵药的表情很微妙，没有落泪，没有激动，也没有失落。

如同往常。

他想，这个赛季他这样的表情，司空见惯。

他本不该如此。

上车以后灵药坐在教练旁边，闭目养神，始终不发话。

所有的人，都保持着令人窒息的沉默。

半夜两点关上电脑，推开房间门，看到灵药坐在飘窗上，行动电话的屏幕照亮他平静的面容，含着不可表露的浓重哀愁。

诺夏轻轻地关门，坐在他旁边。

屏幕上的字刺痛他的眼。

也许这是我的最后一个赛季了。

他心也很痛，哀莫大于心死，谁会不懂那个道理呢。

他伸出修长的手指盖住屏幕。

-你这样，让我说什么好？把下巴搁在他肩上。

你甘心么？他无声地在心里问。

我不甘心。他好似能听到他的回答，还有看到那双温润眼眸里毋庸置疑的坚定。

灵药没有回答，他的眼眸低垂，手也垂下。

-我真的累了。灵药声音压的很低，一只手环住他的肩。

回忆起我的整个职业生涯，有时候真的想哭。

诺夏想起他的那句话。

夜晚那么冷，那么漫长，那么黑暗，他们仿佛无意闯进丛林的无助的孩童，只能相拥抵去那些寒冷和害怕。

可是，

-我们还要打夏季赛，还会去选拔赛，我们还会站到总决赛的舞台上。他说，声音颤抖。

-会么？那双温润的眸看着他，里面蓄满的潮湿让他不忍卒看。

我不知道。可我很累，那些失望，太让人痛苦。

-会的。另一只手拥住他。

他在他耳边，带着温热的吐息。

不要害怕，你还记得，以前我们看过的那部电影么？

-哪一部？一滴眼泪终是滑落眼睫。

-我们最大的潜力，是忍受生命中那些我们以为不能承受的痛苦。诺夏的手指拂过灵药的睫毛。

会好的，我在的，一直都在。他的唇在他额上细密地吻，一直下移到那对润泽的唇上，辗转缠绵。

白色的衬衫落地，他的哽咽被太过甜美的唇舌堵住。

如果决定了，就不要后悔。

滚烫的身体在依旧带着凉意的空气中战栗，而他放任眼泪流淌。

在紧紧相拥的时候舐去他脸上已经斑驳的痕迹。

扣紧他修长的手指,诺夏贴住他灼热的胸膛,灵药加深了吻.

直到空气稀薄的时候两个人的唇终于分开,那些潮湿的,难过的情绪,被情/欲替代,抛之脑后.

灵药另一只手抚上诺夏的鬓发,鼻尖相触,连呼吸也是热烈的.

在进入的时候短暂吻上诺夏的唇,撤离的时候诺夏瞪了他一眼.

-没人...他说,环住灵药的颈.

-我知道...灵药保持着和语气一样温柔的节奏挺进,虽然呼吸不太平稳.

-呃.顶到某处的时候诺夏发出一声低低的叹息,销/魂又绵长.伸手拭去灵药低垂睫毛上重新出现的潮湿.

不是你一个人的错.灵药握住他的手,放在唇边轻吻.

而他感受着身体里的欲/望像火山一样堆积,即将爆发,就好像灵药愈来愈紊乱的呼吸.

-我觉得是的.用力一挺,诺夏张大了嘴,把一声叹息压住,两个人如同脱离了水域的鱼儿,尽力地吸入氧气来平稳呼吸.

灵药侧身搂着诺夏,伏在他肩上大口大口呼吸,可是没有办法阻止那些被情欲冲淡的眼泪.

-我知道你难过,很难过.诺夏回抱住他,在他耳边细细碎碎地呼气.

难过,就哭出来.灵药,明天的路,我们还会并肩而行.


End file.
